Super Mario's Ice Skating Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
The Adventures of Barney & Super Mario is a Crossover Series of Barney & Mario. It first aired on January 16, 1995. Plot In this series, Barney and his friends help Mario and his friends get rid of Bowser. Cast (only on episode pages) Episodes Season 1 (January 16, 1995 to Feburary 11, 1995) #Yoshi's New Friend (January 16, 1995) #Happy Rooms (January 17, 1995) #Firefighters! (January 18, 1995) #Mailman Fun! (January 19, 1995) #[Yoshi & The Beanstalk (Janurary 20, 1995) #Sounds We Listen (Janurary 23, 1995) #Healthy Foods (Janurary 24, 1995) #Transporting Adventure (Janurary 25, 1995) #Let's Have a Adventure (Janurary 26, 1995) #Imagine with a Stick (Janurary 27, 1995) #Fun at School (Janurary 30, 1995) # # # # # # # # # # Season 1 Direct-to-Video (August 20, 1995) #Mario is Missing (August 20, 1995) Season 2 (April 28, 1996 to May 23, 1996) Season 2 Direct-to-Video (October 2, 1996 - November 16, 1997) Season 3 (Janurary 6, 1998 to Feburary 1, 1998) #Rhymes with Friends (Janurary 6, 1998) #Let's Clean Things (Janurary 7, 1998) #Down on Bowser's Farm (Janurary 8, 1998) #Mario Goes To School (Janurary 9, 1998) #We Can Build! (Janurary 10, 1998) # # Season 3 Direct-to-Video (July 8, 1997 to August 25, 1998) # Season 4 (January 12, 1999 - Feburary 7, 1999) #Mushroom Kingdom Isn't Safe! (Janurary 12, 1999) #A Circle Adventure! (Janurary 13, 1999) Season 4 Direct-to-Video (September 1, 1998 - August 31, 1999) Notes *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, and a Mushroom Kingdom set, which was bright, is used. *In Mario is Missing!, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, and the same Season 1 set for the Mushroom Kingdom is used *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, and a new Mushroom Kingdom set is used. *In late 1996-1997 Season 2 home videos, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, and a new larger Mushroom Kingdom set (used for Season 3) is used. *In Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume, and the new larger Mushroom Kingdom set (the same one used for the late 1996-1997 videos) is used. Also, Season 5's Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used as double suits. *In Season 4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, and a new brighter Mushroom Kingdom set is used. However, the Season 4/1997-1998 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are still used as a double suit. *In Season 5, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, and the brand new Mushroom Kingdom set is used. *In Season 6-present, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, and a new even more larger Mushroom Kingdom set is used. In 2006, Riff is added, and has his 2006 voice and costume. *Even though the Season 4 and 5 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used, their Season 3 voices are still used. *Because Patty Wirtz voices Yoshi and plays his costume, Yoshi's voice is silimar to BJ's Season 2 voice. *Season 1 is the only season that Tom Kenny voices Mario and plays his costume, David Voss voices Luigi and plays his costume, and Leslie Swan voices Princess Peach and does her costume. However, starting in Mario is Missing! Charles Mattinett voices Mario, and does his costume, Carey Stinson voices Luigi, and does his costume, and Julie Johnson voices Princess Peach, and does her costume. In fact, Mario is Missing! is the only Season 1 video when this occurs.